KyuMin VS EunHae
by sujupolepel
Summary: Summary: EunHae yang selalu mau ngambil KitKat Kyumin tapi mereka gk kasih... apa yang terjadi ? Typo's ( summary ini kelewatan abal)
1. Chapter 1

_**KyuMin VS EunHae**_

**Cast: KyuMin,EunHae,SJ**

**Discaimer :Mereka itu punya daku seorang diri..(^_^)/**

**Rated: T,,, terserah reader aja + aman kok..**

**Genre:MOLLA !**

**Warning: gk wow, bikin mual , pusing ,tersiksa lahir batin untuk 1000 tahun kedepan,typo's,judul gk cocok**

**Summary: EunHae yang selalu mau ngambil KitKat Kyumin tapi mereka gk kasih...( summary ini kelewatan abal)**

**Kalo bisa tinggalin review ya...gk juga gapapa sih... thor juga sering jadi silent reader... wkkwkw...**

Chapter 1

Eunhyuk adalah orang yang makannya itu gk kira-kira kalo dia laper banget satu menu restoran dihabek (baca = abisin) ama dia ,,ampe-ampe dia pernah rebutan makan ama ayam...alhasil Eunhyuk masuk RS... pas mau bayar... dia gk punya duit abis itu dia disuruh bersiin toilet dan aula RS *kasihan sekali oppa kita yang satu ini -_-*.Tadinya sih oppa Eunhyuk doank yang makan udh kayak orang kesurupan dewa bujana... semenjak Donghae tinggal ama Super junior lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk... penyakit kelaperan Eunhyuk pun menular seperti penyakit Eunhyuk rebutan makan ama ayam Donghae rebutan rebutan makan ama KyuMin... semenjak itu EunHae selalu mau ngambil coklat KyuMin yang mereka beli di Jepang..Rencana ngambil coklatnya sih daebak tapi hasilnyaa... bahkan rayap yang ngliatnya aja kecewa.../abaikan/.

Sekarang tetang KyuMin ...mereka bisa dibilang maniak-maniaknya coklat ,, Kyuhyun pernah rebutan ama Donghae coklat KitKat,, gara-gara ditarik-tarik coklatnya mental keluar jendela melewati hutan,lautan,dan gunung pasir yang akhirnya mendarat dengan mulusnya di bakiak firaun...

Saking kepengen makan coklat gratis EunHae pun berkomplot buat ngambil coklat KyuMin...tapi KyuMin juga gk bakal ngasih...soalnya coklatnya mereka dapet dari thor.. kan mereka fans berat thor...*abaikan thor emang rada-rada*

~backstages~

Kyu= MWO? Gw ngefans ama LO ? gw cowok terganteng sedunia ngefans ama loe ?

Author=ehh...Kyu lu harus ngefan ama gw ... kan gw yang buat cerita gk ada gw ni crita gk ada... gk ada ni crita FF lo ngurang satu ,, PABOO!

Sungmin=thor... thor baru tahu Kyu paboo ?

Kyu = minnie...T_T

EunHae = thor kita dapet KitKatnya gk ?

Author=MOLLA... urusan buat gw,,,?

EunHae=urusan lah orang thor authornya -_-

Sungmin= ini kapan mulai critanya ?

Author= EunHae maap thor lupa ... sungmin tangan thor capek tau...

~backstage end-

Sinar matahari pun menembus kamar EunHae yang rapih-rapih berantakan... dia pun terbangung dengan suara cetar menggelegar Donghae yang bertiak "MWO? Udh jam 06.45 pagi ?" lalu Eunhyuk yang terbangun pun tak sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari ranjang single yang berantakan miliknya karena mendengar sudah jam 06.45 pagi... donghae buru-buru mandi...ehhhh,, si eunhyuk malah langsung ganti baju seragam dengan mata tertutup karena masih ngantuk... abis Donghae mandi dia akhirnya keluar sudah rapi dengan seragam dan segera ngambil tas.. saat dia melihat Eunhyuk dia berkata "HYUNG?! KAU BELUM SIKAT GIGI!" Eunhyuk pun yang tadinya ngantuk jadi seger gara-gara suara cetar menggelegar Donghae,,lalu dengan nyengir Eunhyuk menjawab "BRISIKK IKAN ! oh iya gw lupa sikat gigi ... nanti gw sikat gigi di skolah aja..." Donghae pun hanya bisa mengambil nafas sepanjang Jakarta-Bandung dengan dosa jadi beratt...lalu batin Donghae pun berkata "bilangnya mau sikat gigi di skolah... ampe skola dia bilang gpp tadi udah makan...-_-"

lalu mereka pun turun ke meja makan saat di meja makan Leeteuk,Siwon,Kibum,Sungmin,Hankyung,Heechul,Shind ong, Yesung,Kangin,Kyuhyun pun sudah selesai makannya dan Ryeowook dimana gerangan anak ini ? oowww... ternyata lagi bungkus sarapan si ikan ama monyet... alias Donghae n Eunhyuk...mereka pun ngambil bungkus makanan yang di bungkus pake kertas koran dan plastik kresek... lalu mereka naik kendaraan yang biasa mereka naikin ke sekolah yaitu metro mini ala korea...

Pada saat perjalanan Donghae bertanya " dimana makanan ku ?" lalu Eunhyuk menyengir bahagia... Donghae pun tau pasti Eunhyuk yang memakan makan dia yang WOW bagi diri Donghae sendiri...lalu Eunhyuk berkata "MIANHE IKANN... MONYET KAN LAGI LAPER MODE ON" sambil aegyo-aegyo gk jelas...lalu Kyuhyun evil magne SuJu ini berkata pada Sungmin yang lagi pake bedak ama lip glos..."Minnie...makanan kita masih ada kan ? gk diambil ikan ama monyet kan ? " Sungmin pun memberhentikan aktivitas dan membalas..."wkwkwk... gk kok Kyu makanan kita aman tapi lain kali panggil aku dengan kata HYUNG !" dengan gemetar Kyuhnyun menjawab " tapi minni-eh-hyung kita kan udh deket... boleh ya panggil minnie ?" karena Kyuhyun tau kesukaan Sungmin adalah warna pink Kyuhyun pun memberi stiker pink,yang berwarna ngejreng blink-bling bermotif lope-lope ,lalu Sungmin mengizinkan Kyuhyun memanggillnya minnie saat sampai disekolah EunHae berjalan paling terakhir diantar mereka semua...dan mereka diketawain ama satu sekolah... ternyata yg mereka tertawakan adalah...

TBC

Thor..cape nulis segini dulu ya reader gk marah kan wkwk biar gk marah thor tambahin BS lagi deh..

~BACKSTAGES~

Wookie = thor kok bagian aku dikit sih ?

Author = wookie ku tercayang liat di cast,, ini FF KyuMin ama EunHae jadi sisa dari kalian pasti bagiannya dikit...

Leeteuk = MWOO?dikit atu iak erima dieauan eerti ini ! kangin... thor ahat...(MWOO? Dikit aku ngak trima diperlakukan seperti ini! Kangin... thor jahat)

Kangin= *ngorek-ngorek kuping"

Kyuhyun= thor masa gw ngasihnya stiker lopelope pink ngejreng n bling" sih... itu kan bukan gaya gw banget!

Sungmin=jadi kyu gk suka sama gaya sungmin ?! noh stiker lo dan ingettt tidur diteras sebulan kedepan sungmin ngambekk...

Kyuhyun = minnie...T—T

Author = mampus lo kyu banyak rewel sih...

EunHae = guling guling ngliat kyuhyun diambekin ama sungmin

Sungmin = minnie,, minnie bapak lo minnie gw ngambek ama lo jadi panggilnya **HYUNG **!

Kyuhyun = MIANHE CHAGII...

Sungmin = awas kalo lain kali bikin minnie marah lagi..klo min marah lagi xbox dan pspmu minnie bakar ,arraseo ?!

Kyuhyun = ne,, gomawo minnie ..

Author= reader kasih mereka istirahat ya... udah dulu...

**Makasih bnget buat yang baca kalobisa tolong tinggalin reviewnya maaf ya kalo berantakan ini FF pertama thor...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**KyuMin VS EunHae**_

**Cast: KyuMin,EunHae,SJ**

**Discaimer :Mereka itu punya daku seorang diri..(^_^)/**

**Rated: T,,, terserah reader aja + aman kok..**

**Genre:MOLLA !**

**Warning: gk wow, bikin mual , pusing ,tersiksa lahir batin untuk 1000 tahun kedepan,typo's,judul gk cocok**

**Summary: EunHae yang selalu mau ngambil KitKat Kyumin tapi mereka gk kasih...( summary ini kelewatan abal)**

**Kalo bisa tinggalin review ya...gk juga gapapa sih... thor juga sering jadi silent reader... wkkwkw...**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**Pada saat perjalanan ke sekolah Donghae bertanya " dimana makanan ku ?" lalu Eunhyuk menyengir bahagia... Donghae pun tau pasti Eunhyuk yang memakan makan dia yang WOW bagi diri Donghae sendiri...lalu Eunhyuk berkata "MIANHE IKANN... MONYET KAN LAGI LAPER MODE ON" sambil aegyo-aegyo gk jelas..**

**Lalu Kyuhyun evil magne SuJu ini berkata pada Sungmin yang lagi pake bedak ama lip glos..."Minnie...makanan kita masih ada kan ? gk diambil ikan ama monyet kan ? " Sungmin pun memberhentikan aktivitas dan membalas..."wkwkwk... gk kok Kyu makanan kita aman tapi lain kali panggil aku dengan kata HYUNG !" dengan gemetar Kyuhnyun menjawab " tapi minni-eh-hyung kita kan udh deket... boleh ya panggil minnie ?" karena Kyuhyun tau kesukaan Sungmin adalah warna pink Kyuhyun pun memberi stiker pink,yang berwarna ngejreng blink-bling bermotif lope-lope lalu, Sungmin mengizinkan Kyuhyun memanggillnya minnie saat sampai disekolah EunHae berjalan paling terakhir diantar mereka semua...dan mereke diketawain ama satu sekolah... ternyata yg mereka tertawakan adalah **

CHAPTER 2

Saat berjalan di lorong sekolah EunHae merasa ada yang janggal karena mereka merasa di tertawakan oleh teman teman di sekolahnya... dan sisa dari mereka sudah sampai di kelas masing masing kecuali KyuMin mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak... lalu Kyuhyun bilang dengan nada menyindir " EunHae tulisan bajumu beutipul sekali..." lalu KyuMin pun memasuki kelas...karena tahun ini adalah tahun kenaikan kelas mereka mempunyai kelas berbeda-beda paling ada yang ber-2 kaya EunHae ,KyuMin,DCPL (dan pair couple lainnya)

Setelah mendengar perkataan si evil magnae Kyuhyun timbullah rasa penasaran setinggi satelit di bumi di batin Eunhyuk ,, lalu dia pun melihat baju Donghae dan tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk pun ikut tertaa terbahak-bahak...lalu Eunhyuk pun berkata "cieeee... yang belom makan pagi... kalo laper gk usah di tulis di baju juga kaleeee..." lalu Eunhyuk pun masuk ke kelas mendahului Donghae...pas Eunhyuk jalan didepan Donghae ,,Donghae juga ikut tertawa lalu berkata " cieee... yang bangga di patok ayam trus bersiin toilet & aula RS" lalu Eunhyuk pun berhenti dan berkata kepada Donghae dengan berbisik " emang ada tulisan di baju gw ikan ?" lalu Donghae menghentikan kekehannya dan berkata "ne" Eunhyuk pun kaget... tapi dia juga bilang ke Donghae" ikan jangan lupa di bajumu juga ada ..." Donghae pun baru inget kalo di bajunya ada tulisan juga...kaerana tulisan di baju itu mereka sepakat untuk bolos skolah dari pada masuk trus di hukum bersiin kendaraan guru... mending bolos.. wkwk (jangan tiru adegan bolos sekolah terlalu sering)

Lalu merekapun pergi ke _gamecentre _dideket apartemen mereka ... saat perjalan Eunhyuk berpikir apa yang akan ia mainkan nanti berbeda dengan Donghae yang berpikir siapa yang mencoret bajunya dan Eunhyuk .Karena penyakit Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang mematikan kambuh lagi mereka mampir di warung mpok odah yang jual burger,kentang goreng ,hot dog ,dan fastfood lainnya...mereka pun memesan 5 burger ,4 hotdog dan minummannya adalah jus jeruk rasa stoberi ke beri-berian *apakah ada minuman seperti itu?!*.Saat makanan datang Eunhyuk pun langsung melampu ijokan tangan untuk mengambil burger yang lezat dengan tumpukan daging zaman batu...saat Eunhyuk memakan burgernya yang ke dua ,Donghae berteriak dengan suara cetarnya yang mencapai oktaf ke-19...dan membuat burger Eunhyuk pun kelempar lewat jendela dan diambil orang gila yang baru kabur dari RSJ...

Dengan emosi Eunhyuk pun marah dan berkata " ikannn... kenapa kau membuatku kaget... burger ku... kenapa kau harus pergi T..T"lalu Donghae dengan kepala yang penuh pencerahan dari Allah SWT berkata " hyung , aku tahu siapa yang nyoret baju kita... tapi untung kita bawa baju pergi..."lalu Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk melahap burgernya yang ke -3 pun berkata "iaa eangna?"(siapa emangnya ?)lalu Donghae yang lola (loading lama) mencerna perkataan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya mengerti dan menjawab " pasti si evil sama si kelinci pink!" Eunhyuk pun tersedak burgernya karena mendengar perkataan Donghae dan berkata "Kyuhyun n Sungmin ?"lalu Donghae menjawab sambil mengambil1hotdog yang ia pesen "ne,semalam mereka izin masuk kekamar kita buat ngambil buku yang judulnya 'Cinta di Ujung Tanduk'pasti mereka yang nyoret baju kita kayak gini... setelah mereka mengabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan mereka pun pergi ke _gamecentre_ yang didekat rumahnya saat dia sampai disana pun aja si evil ama kelinci pink lagi maen game ... sebernya si evil yang maen si kelinci Cuma ngliat dan terkagum-kagum melihat si evil maen ...dengan marah Donghaepun menyampiri si evil dan berkata "lo! Lo kan yang nyoret baju gw ama Eunhyuk hyung ?" dengan seru bermain game Kyuhyun menjawab "lu baru nyadar sekarang ? gw kira lu gk se-PABBO itu Hae..." lalu Donghae berbicara pada Eunhyuk " bener kan hyung apa yang aku bicarakan ?" dia berkata berkali-kali tapi tidak Eunhyuk jawab saat memutarkan badannya ternyata Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedang bermain ular tangga .

Lalu saat Donghae mau keluar ke depan dia dengan tidak sengaja menabrak badan Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga Kyuhyun kalah maen game *kalo kamu sparkyu atau ELF pasti tau donk kebiasaan oppa kita yang evilnya setingkat dewa bujana*.saat itu pun Kyuhyun berkata " nyari ribut lo ama gw ! ayo kita keluar kita ribut sekarang " lalu Donghae pun diseret keluar oleh Kyuhyun sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sekarang maen ludo/abaikan/...

Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun sudah berada di depan _gamecentre_ lalu Kyuhyun berkata "kita ribut sampai ada yang kalah..." saat itu juga Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengepalkan tangan masing masing...

TBC

~backstages~

Kyu=thor siapa yang menang thor bagian ributnya ?

Hae= iya thor siapa thor ?

Thor= MOLLA

Hyuk=thor kok gue kayak anak gila ama sungmin maennya uler tangga ama ludo ?

Min = hyuk aku gak gila kamu yang gila tapi bener sih ,, thor kok roll aku dikit ?

Thor=MOLLA

Kangin= thor bosen idup ya ngomong molla terus ,, abis itu gw gk muncul lagi di chap ini..

Thor= MOLLA

~end backstages~

Maap kalo FF ini kacau balau ,, reviewnyaya ,, gomawo,,


	3. Chapter 3

_**KyuMin VS EunHae**_

**Cast: KyuMin,EunHae,SJ**

**Discaimer :Mereka itu punya daku seorang diri..(^_^)/**

**Rated: T,,, terserah reader aja + aman kok..**

**Genre:MOLLA !**

**Warning: gk wow, bikin mual , pusing ,tersiksa lahir batin untuk 1000 tahun kedepan,typo's,judul gk cocok**

**Summary: EunHae yang selalu mau ngambil KitKat Kyumin tapi mereka gk kasih... apa yang terjadi ? Typo's ( summary ini kelewatan abal)**

**Kalo bisa tinggalin review ya...gk juga gapapa sih... thor juga sering jadi silent reader... wkkwkw...**

**Previous chapter**

Lalu saat Donghae mau keluar ke depan dia dengan tidak sengaja menabrak badan Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga Kyuhyun kalah maen game *kalo kamu sparkyu atau ELF pasti tau donk kebiasaan oppa kita yang evilnya setingkat dewa bujana*.saat itu pun Kyuhyun berkata " nyari ribut lo ama gw ! ayo kita keluar kita ribut sekarang " lalu Donghae pun diseret keluar oleh Kyuhyun sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sekarang maen ludo/abaikan/...

Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun sudah berada di depan _gamecentre_ lalu Kyuhyun berkata "kita ribut sampai ada yang kalah..." saat itu juga Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengepalkan tangan masing masing...

**Chapter 3**

Tak lama kemudian oppa-oppa kita tercinta pun mengepal tangannya dan dengan barengan bilang "donghae:kertas,, kyuhyun:batu" lalu dengan evil smile-nya Kyuhyun pun nyengir bahagia hingga langit keseribu bagai mana dengan Donghae ? ia hanya bisa berkata dala hati " dasar King of Game , tadi sih gw lupa kalo dia itu King of Game kalo gw inget mendingan kabur aja deh..."setelah mendumel dalam hati dia berkata pada Kyuhyun yang masih nyengir" gk jelas ..." skarang gw kalah apa yg harus gw lakuin?!"lalu Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan berpikir sejenak lalu dia memilike ide yaitu "gw boleh manggil lu ikan , jadi babu gw seminggu kedepan , ganti avatar tweet gw .." lalu Donghae menjawab dengan enggan dan dengan napas panjang sepanjang-panjangnya... lalu menjawab "NE! Gw akan lakuin dasar EVIL !"

Tak terasa waktu sudah larut dan mereka pulang tapi gak bareng... KyuMin jalan kaki dan EunHae dimana mereka ? ternyata mereka disuruh beli makanan ama KyuMin karena KyuMin disuruh Ryeowook buat beli makanan soalnya isi-isi makanan udah di abisin Shindong ,, loh ? kapan KyuMin dapat pesan dari Ryeowook nih thor kasih tau

~FLASHBACK~

Setelah Donghae menjawab Kyuhyun ,, Kyuhyun merasakan HP nya bergetar dan melihat apa yang ia dapat ternyata ia mendapat pesan dari wookie yang berisi..

From:Ryeowook

_Eh,, evil lo lagi keluar kan belom jalan pulang kan ? ya belom lah lu lagi pulang jam segini... nitip beli bahan ye... papa bear kita abisin makanan ampe kulkas-kulkasnya mau dimakan kalo tadi gk distop ama kangin mah... gw rasa tuh kulkas udh ilang kale... nitip ya..._

_Tofu_

_Ikan yang matanya merah_

_Ayam yang digiling mobil truk_

_Rumput laut basah_

_Makanan anjing , kucing , ama kura-kura_

_Kayanya itu aja oh iya ama beberapa buat yang laen_

_Insto buat mata ikan _

_Sikat buat bersiin ayam_

_Handuk buat rumput laut biar kita kering makannya.._

_Itu aja evil BTW gomawo...saranghae..._

Yah...kurang lebih seperti itu pesannya lalu Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Donghae buat beli itu semua dengan capek ati Donghae pun menyeret Eunhyuk yang lagi maen boneka ama Sungmin .

~END FLASHBACK~

Nahhh saat EunHae lagi di supermarket dia bingung mau nyari tuh bahan dimana ? karena makanan di supermarket gk ada ayam yang digiling truk ama ikan mata merah... akhirnya Eunhyuk pun berkata..." ikannn ,, kita udah di supermarket 1 jam tapi gak ketemu-temu copa kita cari di supermarket "kalo kesini lu nyesel beli disini" gw jamin ada disono.."

Lalu EunHae pun sampai di supermarket"kalo kesini lu nyesel beli disini"ternyata benar apa kata Eunhyuk ada semua bahan yang dia mau... lalu mereka bayar... dan pulang saat pulang mereka pun melewati restoran "Nasi Gila" mereka liat KyuMin lagi makan dengan enaknya sedangkan EunHae capek-capek buat ngerjain tugas mereka llu mereka pun menyampiri KyuMin dan saat mereka berada di hadapan KyuMin Eunhyuk pun mendorong Sungmin dan memakan-makanan Sungmin dengan lahap ,tetapi Sungmin tidak melakukan apa-apa karena ia tau kalo Eunhyuk gampang laper...tapi bukannya Donghae malah Kyuhyun yang rewel dia bilang "monyeeetttt,, lu apain kelinci gw...?!" lalu Eunhyuk pun pura-pura tidak mendengar dan meneruskan makannya...

"gak apa-apa kok Kyu aku juga uda kenyang tadi jatohnya juga gak sa-" lalu Donghae langsung nyerocos " evil , ngapain lu disini gak pulang ?" kyuhyun jawab dengan santai dan nada nyolot nya tingkat kekuatan superman"napa ?! urusan buat lo ikan ?! lagian kalo gw pulang duluan gw pasti diomelin ama ryeowook karena gw nyuruh lo yang beli... !" lalu batin Donghae menjawab " nyebelinnn...ama hyung Ryeowook aja takutnya kalo gk ama dia evilnya mulai!"...karena Eunhyuk udah slese makan jadi mereka pulang kerumah saat sampai di rumah Ryeowook pun berkata " kenapa EunHae yang pegang belanjaanya evil ?" lalu Kyuhyun pun menjawab sambil berjalan ke kamarnya" dari tadi aku yang bawa jadi gantian " setelah itu Kyuhyun masuk dengan menggebrak pintu kamar ampe kaca-kaca retak... lalu setelah menaruh makanan di kulkas EunHae pun pergi kekamar mereka ,karena Eunhyuk sangat capek ia mendahului Donghae ke kamarnya, saat Donghae melewati kamar Kyuhyun ia mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu dengan kesal dia pergi kekamar Eunhyuk dan berkata "Hyung si evil ngetawa-" lalu omongan Donghae jepotong karena mendengar suara aneh yang berbunyi "ngokkkzzz" ternyata suara aneh itu adalah suara orokan Eunhyuk...yahhh...Donghae hanya bisa menarik nafas dan membersihkan dirinya dan tidur...

Saat paginya dia bangun di kamar yang kosong Eunhyuk pun sepertinya sudah turun lalu saat di melihat kesamping terletak kartu merah tertuliskan "Baca kartu ini !"


	4. Chapter 4

_**KyuMin VS EunHae**_

**Cast: KyuMin,EunHae,SJ**

**Discaimer :Mereka itu punya daku seorang diri..(^_^)/**

**Rated: T,,, terserah reader aja + aman kok..**

**Genre:MOLLA !**

**Warning: gk wow, bikin mual , pusing ,tersiksa lahir batin untuk 1000 tahun kedepan,typo's,judul gk cocok**

**Summary: EunHae yang selalu mau ngambil KitKat Kyumin tapi mereka gk kasih... apa yang terjadi ? Typo's ( summary ini kelewatan abal)**

**Kalo bisa tinggalin review ya...gk juga gapapa sih... thor juga sering jadi silent reader... wkkwkw...**

**Previous chapter**

**Saat paginya dia bangun di kamar yang kosong Eunhyuk pun sepertinya sudah turun lalu saat di melihat kesamping terletak kartu merah tertuliskan "Baca kartu ini !"**

Chapter 4

Donghae pun kaget melihat kartu merah bertuliskan "Baca kartu ini" karena Donghae mempunyai takut berlebih dia pun tidak membaca kartu itu dan mandi saat selesai mandi dia pun pergi jalan-jalan karena hari ini hari sabtu jadi dia bebas melakukan apa saja...

Diperjalanan pun Donghae penasaran apa yang tertuliskan di kartu yang tadi ia buang karena rasa penasaran nya yang sebasar Disneyland di seluruh dunia ia pun berlari ke rumh untuk mengambil dan membaca kartu itu..

Saat di rumah Donghae pun langsung naik kekamarnya...dan saat dia melihat di tong sampah di kaamarnya kartu itu sudah hilang... dia pun penasaran dirumah juga gak ada siapa-siapa bahkan Eunhyuk orang yang males pergi ke luar rumah aja menghilang..lalu batin Donghae berkata "enak juga sih gk ada mereka ,, tapi mereka kemana ya ?" lalu dia pun menanyai ahjumma yangsedang bersih-bersih dapur lalu Donghae pun bertanya"ahjumma,liat anak-anak yg lain gk kayaknya nih rumah isinya Cuma kita berdua" lalu ahjumma yang lagi bersiin dapur pun menjawab"mereka lagi pergi tadi kayanya..." dengan penasaran Donghae pun bertanya lagi"ahjumma tadi beresin kamar aku kan ? liat kartu warna merah gak di tong sampah?"ahjumma pun mengingat –ngingat apa yang diisi tong sampah lalu ahjumma menjawab "tadi Cuma ada kullit pisang 3 ton kaleng sarden 2,5 ton,bakiak firan 10 pasang,sama mainan mobil mazda item yang motifnya lopelope..kayaknya gak ada lagi..."Donghae pun berkata dengan penuh perasaan penasaran "coba di inget-inget lagi..."lalu ahjumma pun mengagetkan Donghae karena tiba-tiba triak "ADA ! ADA! Ahjumma simpen di lemari mu ...ahjumma tau kau pasti mencarinya lagi...lain kali jangan ceroboh,arasseo ?" "ne ahjumma kamsanida "

Kata Donghae sambil berlari kekamar ,, sampai dikamar iapun melihat isi lebih tepatnya tulisan yang ada di kartu itu "datang ke gudang di jalan 34 seoul jam 3 siang kalau tidak datang tepat waktu teman-teman mu akan abis di telan bumi,, jangan lupa bawa duit buat gantiin modal kartu dan nitip ayam KFC paket jumbo 2 ye... gomawo" lalu Donghae berkata dalam batinnya " nih orang mau nyulik pake nitip makan .." lalu Donghae ingat dia harus sampai disana jam 3 sekarang udh jam 01.30 dia pun berkata "biar cepet ayamnya delivery aja..." dia pun melepon delivery dan langsung menuju ke tempat yang disuruh penculik itu...tapi sampai setengah jalan dia inget sekarang baru jam 01.30 masijh lama jadi ia sendiri pun malan dulu selsai makan dia pun nontong topeng monyet yang mengigatkannya pada Eunhyuk...saat dilihat skarang baru jam 02.00 dia pun berjalan ke gudang itu dengan santai sampai ditempat itu baru jam 02.20 dia pun mampir ke rumah teman disekitar tempat itu..saat selesai main dengan temannya dia baru pergi ke gudang itu sampai di gudang itu dia menemui satu orang ternyata orang itu adalah Kyuhyun..."Kyu kenapa kau diikat begiitu emang saking evilnya lu ampe diiket"Kyu pun menjawab kesal " eh ikan bantuin lepasin dong jangan brisik aja kayak emma-emma di pasar" lalu dengan enggan pun Donghae melepaskan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun berkata " makasih ya ayamnya...""loh ? penculiknya mana ?"kata Donghae penasaran " udah pergi abis katanya gw brisik amat..."lalu Donghae pun menjawab " ternyata si penculik pinter juga...lu emang brisik ! sekarang yang lainnya dimana wehh?"

Saat dilihat Kyuhyun ternyata sudah di tempat _gamecentre _dan lagi maen dengan serunya... lalu Donghae pun meyampiri Kyuhyun dan berkata " evil, kok lu malah maen bukannya ngasih tau yang lain dimana ?!" Kyuhyun pun pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan permainannya tak lama kemudian dia meninggalkan permainanya dan menangis "minnie...minnie diculikkk"Donghae pun menjawab" lu baru nyadar kyu ? makanya jangan main aja PABOO!"Kyu pun berkata " kayanya mereka ada di taman kanak-kanak di deket taman lawang .." lalu merreka pun sampai ketempat itu dan yang mereka temukan hanyalah Sungmin yang lagi terletak di kursi dan Kyuhyun pun langsung menyampiri Sungmin dan berkata" minnie gk apaa-apaa kan ?" Sungmin pu menjawab "apaan sih Kyu aku lagi tidur tau..." Kyu pun menghela napas "ahh...aku kira kau pingsan"Sungmin pun berkata " apa ini ? ini kartu siapa ,tadi pas aku tidur kartu ini belom ada.." lalu Donghae pun mengambil kartu itu dan membacanya dalam hati...skarang cepet ke rumah lo !" lalu Donghae,Kyuhyun , dan Sungmin jalan kerumah karena di tengah jalan Sungmin melihat toko yang isinya warna pink semua lalu dia pun mampir dan membeli beberapa barang yang berwarna pink ngejreng blink-blink saat Sungmin mau bayar Kyuhyun so pahlawan mau ngebayari waktu kartunya digesek ,ternyata kartunya melewati limit akhir-akhirnya Sungmin sendiri yang bayar... stelah mereka belanja...Kyu pun berkata " lupa kemaren bayar utang PSP ama Xbox "trus dia nyegir ke arah Sungmin ,Sungminpun pura-pura tidak melihat dan terus berjalan...saat sampai dirumah pun dia langsung kekamarnya dan tidur..pas dia bangun dia baru teringat " tadikan ada yang diculik kok gw tidur trus dimana evil ama kelinci ?" saat diliat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun tidur juga...pas dia ke gudang...kosong gak ada siapa-siapa saat di mau keluar guang lampu gudang menyala dan ternyata yang lain ada di bawah gudang dan berkata dengan serempak "selamat ulang tahun ikan ! " trus leeteuk pun berkata " kenapa lama banget sih ? gw cape tau di gudang mulu sempit..." Donghae pun senang sekali karena hari ini memang hari dia ulang tahun...

~END~

~BACKSTAGES~

Thor= akhirnya slese juga

Leeteuk=thor masa gw nunggu seharian di gudang..

Author=kan yang penting acaranya berhasill...

Donghae=makasih ya tor... lu udah bikin FF tentang gw ulang tahun...

Eunhyuk= thor punya pisang gk ?

Author= ada di supermarket

Eunhyuk=* lari ke supermarket*

Kangin= thor bagian gw dikit amat...

Author= ini FF KyuMin ama EunHae wehh... *ngucap doa dalam semua bahasa*

~END BACKSTAGES~

**Makasih buat reader yang udah mau baca maaf kalo critanya jelek soalnya ini FF thor yang pertama review ya ...gomawo**


End file.
